Mick Mills
2015 The Baseball Project (Scott McCaughey, Mike Mills, Steve Wynn & Linda Pitmon) March 31, 2015 Hammond Stadium, CenturyLink Sports Complex, Fort Myers, FL (performing just prior to the start of the Minnesota Twins vs New York Yankees Spring Training baseball game. Linda Pitmon threw out the first pitch before the game, & the band sang "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" during the 7th innings stretch) March 31, 2015 Yabo, Fort Myers, FL (supported by The Ditchflowers & DJ Gabe Echazabal) April 1, 2015 Tradition Field, Port St. Lucie, FL (Mike Mills throws out the first pitch before the New York Mets vs St. Louis Cardinals Spring Training baseball game) April 1, 2015 Stache, Fort Lauderdale, FL (supported by Bluejay) April 2, 2015 The Social, Orlando, FL April 3, 2015 Amphitheatre, Colonial Quarter, Saint Augustine, FL (supported by Chuck Prophet) April 4, 2015 Tropicana Field, St. Petersburg, FL (Performed "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" during the 7th innings stretch at the Tampa Bay Rays vs Detroit Tigers Spring Training baseball game) April 4, 2015 Crowbar, Tampa, FL May 2, 2015 Rough Trade NYC, Brooklyn, NY (supported by The Gay Blades) May 3, 2015 Roots Hoot, Peace Dale, RI May 5, 2015 Johnny D's Uptown, Somerville, MA (supported by Amy Douglas & The Zambonis. Josh Kantor joins on keyboards halfway through "Monument Park") May 6, 2015 One Longfellow Square, Portland, ME May 7, 2015 Garcia's, Port Chester, NY May 8, 2015 WBJB-FM Studios, Lincroft, NJ (Live interview with Jeff Raspe & in-studio acoustic performance) May 8, 2015 The Saint, Asbury Park, NJ (suported by The Minus 5) May 11, 2015 Jammin' Java, Vienna, VA (joined by Josh Kantor, supported by Steve Wynn) May 12, 2015 The Southern, Charlottesville, VA (joined by Josh Kantor, supported by Borrowed Beams Of Light) May 13, 2015 Concert Hall, Music Box Supper Club, Cleveland, OH (joined by Josh Kantor, support ed by Chris Allen) May 14, 2015 Club Cafe, Pittsburgh, PA (joined by Josh Kantor) May 15, 2015 Harrisburg Midtown Arts Center, Harrisburg, PA (suported by The Minus 5) May 16, 2015 National Baseball Hall Of Fame And Museum Grandstand Theater, Cooperstown, NY (joined by Josh Kantor) June 18, 2015 The Earl, Atlanta, GA (supported by AM Gold) June 19, 2015 The Grey Eagle, Asheville, NC (supported by Chuck Brodsky) June 20, 2015 The Double Door Inn, Charlotte, NC June 21, 2015 BBT&P Ballpark, Winston-Salem, NC (performing just prior to the start of the Winston-Salem Dash vs Salem Red Sox baseball game. The Band also sang the National anthem just before the game) June 23, 2015 Bell's Eccentric Cafe, Kalamazoo, IL June 24, 2015 Space, Evanston, IL June 25, 2015 Palmer House Hilton Grand Ballroom, Chicago, IL June 26, 2015 Zanzabar, Louisville, KY June 27, 2015 City Winery, Nashville, TN June 28, 2015 Pulaski St. Stage, Athens, GA (AthFest Music & Arts Festival 2015, with Rudy Love Jr., The HoboHemians, John King, Ruby Velle & The Soulphonic & We Love Tractor)